Gossip Girl
by Clato 27
Summary: A blog has been created attacking and spreading the truth about the popular crowd, aka Elites, of St. Greg's Prep. I'm really bad at summaries just read it ok.
1. Meet 'N' Greet

**A/N: HI GIYS IM ALIVE! And I have inspiration. I was watching Gossip Girl and decided to do my own gossip blog type thing with my ignored characters. Like oops. Hope you guys like it though. (If someone says anything about my other stories I will hurt you, ok? Thanks).**

At my school, St. Gregory's Prep, there are a group of people called the Elites. I wasn't part of this group until recently. There were quite a few qualifications, none of which I fit under. The qualifications were simple: a family with money, athletic ability as well as brains, and looks.

The group is only made up of eight people. From the outside, they look like any popular crowd, but on the inside, they're anything but.

There's Marvel Shine. His dad is the head and founder of Stark Industries, the company that supplies the army with weapons and the rest of the world the tech that is a necessity to survive these days. He's the self proclaimed ring leader with a ego the size of Manhattan.

Then there's Peeta Mallark. He's Marvel's cousin and has been living with him and his dad since his parents died when he was in elementary school. No one knows exactly what happened, but it was some kind of accident that almost cost him his life. Good thing he has a nice, rich uncle to take him in.

That leads to Gale Hawthorn. His parents own the Panem Sweets, five star hotels scattered across the country. Because of said hotels his parents are rarely home and extremely rich. He's the star of the football, soccer, and lacrosse teams and has previously mentioned Peeta Mellark glued to his side 24/7. Rumors are going around that the two are more than friends, but that's all they are for the moment: rumors.

Finnick Odair, son of the famous football player, Samuel Odair, of the New York Giants. Like his father, Finnick is one of the linebackers for the St. Greg Avengers. He also plays lacrosse and soccer with Gale and Peeta. His father wants him to make it big as a football player, but Finnick hates the sport, it's common knowledge to everyone but his father.

The fifth member is Cato Hadley. He's the quarterback of the football team and captain of the archery team. He can hit a kid in the face with a tortilla chip from halfway across the courtyard. His parents are lawyers, the bad kind that get all the money and give lawyers a bad name. He knows he's hot shit, and won't let anyone forget it.

Clove Sevina is his girlfriend and they've basically been engaged since the first grade. They have a nice plan: Harvard, law/med school, the marriage. They make life sound like a fairytale. No one knows what her parents did to get all their money, but the rumors say they were part of a Russian mob before coming the the US of A. The fact that she's scary as fuck and her hands are certified weapons only fuel the rumor.

Her best friend is Scarlet Finch Fox. Everyone calls her Finch and she's the complete opposite of Clove. She's small and nice and has been the student body president since sophomore year (even though only seniors can run, not that anyone is bitter about it). She's the perfect girl next door and not a single dirty secret has been spread about her. Her mother is a famous fashion designer and her dad is out of the picture, married to some other guy and living in Paris.

The most normal one of them is Ruben Tenan. He's Peeta's best friend, his parents work for his dad as scientists. They're the type of scientists that would cure cancer if they weren't working for a sell out technological company. They make a crapload a year because of their research and Cameron Mellark's habit of overpaying the people who he likes. Ruben is a genius, but you don't want to be near him when he gets angry. His calm demeanor can be gone in ten seconds flat.

This group of kids actually isn't actually made up of kids, per say. They can go anywhere and get a drink and have higher expectations thrust upon them than most adults. They are chauffeured around in limos and go to fancy parties just to uphold their reputation.

Their group is impenetrable, but I'm going to become part of it.

Hope to see you all later.

XOXO Gossip Girl


	2. Breaking In

I have finally done the impossible and it has only taken me a week. I wasn't necessarily in this tight knit group, but planted on the outskirts, just what I wanted. There are so many like me, close enough to peer into their daily life but not one of the Avengers. Luckily, this is all I was aiming for, anything more would give myself away.

And we wouldn't want that.

Anyway, you are probably wondering how I managed to go from 0 to 99 in a short week. You see, it was easier than I first guessed.

All I had to do was seduce the great Finnick Odair. As soon as I got him drunk and talking it was like taking candy from a baby, or in this case, secrets from a football player. I didn't even have to give myself away really. Just a bit of making out and vodka and he was putty in my hand.

But it wasn't Finnick who made it so easy. No, it was Finch Fox, our school's sweetheart. Turns out, when you approach Finnick Odair crying and asking why he didn't call you after your amazing night together (which, lets be honest, everyone at St. Greg's Prep has seen), Ms. Fox takes it upon herself to apologize. A special thanks to Mel12212 for this little piece of knowledge, because once Finch Fox notices you she will personally take you under her wing.

Once she's decided to mentor you, you're in. I have joined this small group of girls that meet on the steps of the auditorium every day before classes start. There, the gossip is golden and invitations to all the parties in the city go directly to you. If I had known before that it would be this easy, I would have done it a long time ago.

Now, the life of the Elites are no longer private and will soon be painted across this blog. Stay tuned.

XOXO Gossip Girl


	3. Affairs, Affairs, and Some More Affairs

I am glad to see that the hits on this blog are increasing and the tips coming in are making my job so much easier. But, nothing will go on this site that isn't true. The whole point of this blog is to spread the truth about the self appointed leaders of our school, not send their rumors into cyber space. So these "facts" you're all sending in better be sent on with a source.

This Sunday, I was invited to the monthly brunch held at the Panem Sweets. It was probably the fanciest event I have ever attended. The men wore suit and the ladies wore white gloves and pearls. I felt underdressed in the dress that cost almost as much as my rent.

It was thrown by Gale's parents, and, as far as I could tell, it's the only time they are actually in New York at the same time. Even then, the the host and hostess are never seen together except to make a few toasts and to announce something about a silent action. Apparently the brunch is a fundraiser, it is a new organization every month. This month is was St. Jude's Hospital, quite a nobel cause.

When Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorn are not in earshot, there is constant whispering about how the spouses didn't even travel together and always left Gale alone, save for the Mellark boy who seems to be glued to his side.

Good thing I made a plan to talk to every guest there, steering the conversation to the topic of the Hawthorn family. Now, that was not the dirt that I had gone looking for, but I am glad I found it.

I had found the current mistress of the hotel owner Joseph Hawthorn. And, if you don't believe me, just know I had seen the panicked look that crossed Mr. Hawthorn's face when he noticed her there and I overheard a good portion of the conversation that followed in the penthouse apartment Steve usually lives in alone. I had left only slightly after things got heated and harsh whispers were replaced with moaning and the definite sounds of sex.

I am almost certain that the wife knows about her husband's affair, since the first question asked about his whereabouts was met with, "There is a problem in our hotel in Prague he has to deal with. I hope they get it settled before the party ends, it will be a shame for him to miss it." And the eyeroll Gale gave when he heard makes me believe that this isn't as much of a secret as it should be.

I also met a very nice maid when I went up to the Hawthorn's penthouse, but those secrets are for another day.

XOXO Gossip Girl


End file.
